


7 Days

by Hodgesicle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Finally, First Dates, Fluff, Hey it’s got smut now, Love at First Sight, Strangers to Lovers, i guess, ill add more tags as we go along probably, im so sorry I forgot to add these tags before, its based off of Craig David’s 7 days what can I say, this relationship happens very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgesicle/pseuds/Hodgesicle
Summary: It only takes 7 days to fall in love.





	1. I Met This Girl On Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jumps down from actual nowhere* Hey, Hodge here. Sorry I’ve been dead for like literal years, but I’ve been so demotivated it write words down it kinda got ridiculous. 
> 
> BUT! Fear not! For a I am back! Sort of. I had this idea come to me on the drive home, while listening to the radio and BAM! Craig David 7 Days started playing. 
> 
> I was like instant, _Holy shit that would work so well as a Connor/Reader fic_ and so here we are! 
> 
> It’s good to be back.

_They’re late_. Connor takes a glance to his watch, noting down the exact minutes and seconds (8 minutes, 43 seconds and counting), that he had been waiting for his work mates’ arrival. 

He knew agreeing to meet with both Gavin and Chris was a bad idea, no doubt the both of them had either forgot (more so Gavin than Chris), or they’d gotten caught up in personal business (this time more so Chris than Gavin). 

The RK800 lets out a sigh, standing from his leaning position against the wall of the bar they had agreed to meet at. He didn’t even have Hank to keep him company; the elderly lieutenant had explained something about having to take some time to stop drinking. How Connor had wished now he’d never suggested for the man to quit indulging in liquor. 

_This is pointless_ , Connor finally decided. _What am I even waiting for?_ He could tell that by now, the two weren’t likely to turn up. So with hunched shoulders, Connor started his trek home, sending a message to both the other males that _‘he would be delighted if there was a notification should any problems arise with meeting in the future.’_

“Oh, sorry!” The Androids hands suddenly found grip around a pair of arms, his doe eyes focusing on the figure in front of him. He hadn’t been aware of just how dazed he’d been while he was walking. So of course he had managed to bump into... quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. 

He was transfixed, mouth slightly agape in awe, eyes widened. It took nearly an entire 2 minutes 13 seconds before he had realised her mouth was moving. He blinked back to focus, snapping shut his jaw and swallowing down on nothing as a programmed response. He cleared his throat before he spoke, releasing the arms in his hands and offering an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, what was that?” He felt almost embarrassed he hadn’t heard her the first time, but he had been too star struck to think straight. Which was rare for such a state of the art prototype android as himself. 

The woman he previously had in his grasp could only offer her own smile and a laugh to go along with it, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair, before she complied in repeating her words. “Could I have the time?” 

_Wow, Connor._ Such a simple question as that and he’d missed it. And still it took him a while before he actually responded. In fact almost another whole minute. 

“Sure.” The arm adorned with his watch began to rise, allowing her to glance at the face to inspect the time. 

“Aw, shit.” The whispered curse under her breath made Connor’s lips twitch into a smile again. He was pulled in with a sudden curiosity at what had made such a beautiful little thing say such an aggressive expression. 

“Is there something the matter?” He asks. She looks up to him, shakes her head no, and smiles softly. “You seem quite disappointed, with the time.” He countered her attempt at placating his question by brushing off her response. 

“I’m just a little late for a party is all.” She admits, not daring to look up again. Oh, that makes sense, seeing as she’s quite made up, wearing a cute little party outfit fit to her figure. And Connor was surprised she was still talking to him if that was the case. “But I’m just a little lost of where it is I’m supposed to be heading.” 

_Oh. No wonder she seems embarrassed._ Connor can only raise a brow, a curious expression laid across his freckled features, when he tilts his head towards her. “Do you perhaps need some help?” He’s willing to do so. He was an Android after all. So it should be a cinch to find the address. If it just meant he could be around this pretty woman any longer. 

Least to say, he’s ecstatic when she accepts his offer to help. First, she tells him the address. He recognises the place, he’s passed it countless times before on a small patrol. Just another perk of being part of the police department. Still, even if he does recognise the address, he searches the quickest route from their current position. Once he’s gotten a good and quick route (10 minutes 36 seconds approximate), he offers to escort her the way. 

He thinks she might be hesitant to go with him at first, but she simply nods her head yes and follows him along the street. For a moment he wonders if it’s because she knows who he is; but it would be hard to tell since he’s not wearing his regular blazer; instead wearing a light coloured shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, no tie and loosely unbuttoned at the collar. 

So he merely pins down to her accepting his goodwill to help her. They walk in a comfortable silence most of the way, until they near their destination in which Connor perks up. 

“So, is it a friends party you’re attending?” He asks, taking a brief glance her way. He sees her nod from the corner of his eye and watches the soft smile spread over her lips. 

“Yes. Just a little birthday gathering.” She lets that little laugh escape her again. “In fact, I’m not even sure why we have to go down to this bar for it. I would’ve enjoyed it just as much to have it at her home.” 

By now the bar in question had come into view and a few more steps would bring them to the front entrance, where the mild chatter and laughter could be hear from beyond the door. Connor watched her almost deflated form pick up again once they’d stopped, noticing how she put on bright smile before turning back to him. 

“Thank you for your help.” She nods, and it’s only just now Connor realises he doesn’t even know her name. That would’ve been a good idea to exchange those when he’d first suggested helping. 

“No problem.” He offers her a smile back, and before she can scurry away into the mingling of the bar, he grabs her hand gently. “I’m Connor, by the way.” He states, as if he’s ever going to get the chance to meet her again. But she surprises him by nodding and grinning widely. 

“I know. That police Android, right?” He nods back, almost beaming that she would recognise him without his usual attire. “Here,” She digs in the purse at her hip for a minute before revealing a pen and taking his arm. “I’m [name]. Gimme a call, okay? We can get to know each other.” 

He can only look down at the number scrawled on his forearm, alongside her name and a little heart. He’s taken aback, caught off guard by the gesture, and when he looks up she’s already headed inside the bar away from prying eyes. He can hear the high cheer of women from inside; no doubt her friends happy to see her safe and sound. 

It’s then that he’s pulled from his daze by the buzzing in his pocket, to which he fishes out the cell Hank had given him and swiftly answered the call. Gavins voice echoed through the speaker, right into his ear. 

“The phck are you dipshit?! Me and Chris are in the bar, we’ve been waiting for your scrawny ass to turn up for like 10 minutes!” 

Connor merely shook his head at the cuss and let out a deep sigh. “Sorry, I got caught up with something.” _More like I was waiting for you first and decided to call it quits_. But Connor was in no mood to argue with the brash detective. Instead he started back for his originally planned destination, starting off with a brisk pace. “I’ll be over as quick as I can.” And he ended the call.

* * *

“What’s that on your arm?” Gavins already interrogating Connor and he’s only just _sat down._ The Android takes a glance to the scrawl on his arm and shrugs it away, instead turning to the bartender to instead order himself a thirium based drink. “Here, Chris, look at the pricks arm.” 

Connors eyes rolled. He’s only just turned up, after they were late, and already he’s getting called anything _but_ his name. He was starting to question why he didn’t just head straight _home._

“It’s a name and a number, Gavin, it’s nothing to cry about.” He nods his head to the bartender upon the arrival of his drink, fizzing blue and almost glowing in the dim lighting. 

“From who?” The shorter males eyes narrows in suspicion but Chris simply snorted into his drink, almost spraying the counter at Connors reply. 

“ _From your mother._ ” The RK800 smirked round the rim of the glass as he brought it to his lips and Gavin merely sneered at him. If there was one thing Connor enjoyed more, it was putting that disgusted look on Reeds face. 

“You’re gross.” Was all Gavin could say in reply.


	2. Took Her For A Drink On Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter got a little outta hand. But it’s good to be able to write coherent words again and actually put ideas to... computer? 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

Throbbing. Your head was _throbbing_. God how much did you actually drink last night? You can only count up to the fifth rum and coke and not to mention the shots of whiskey and the shots of tequila and then liquor and spirits and— 

It almost made you feel sick just thinking about it. You had no idea how you even made it home, finding yourself this morning woken up sprawled in the middle of your bed in nothing but your underwear. 

You had your suspicions, seeing how the small note reminding you to drink plenty of water had been left behind, scrawled in a neat little handwriting. It’s true what they say, every group has that one mom friend who looks out for all the others. 

Reluctantly, you left the warmth of your bed, padding your way down the hall to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would freshen you up, clean away the stench of alcohol and sweat from the previous nights mishaps. Ugh, you felt sick again. But you had the mind to not actually throw up over everything. 

Cranking the temperature to a pleasantly warm state, you pulled on the shower handle and listened to the creaking of water pipes before a burst of water finally cascaded from the shower head. Already the steam was starting to make you feel warm and cozy and it only increased once you’d stripped and stepped under the waterfall of warmth. 

A deep sigh rushed from your lungs, head tilting back and eyes closing, arms hanging loosely by your sides as you just let the water run over your body. Tension in your muscles relaxed, the throbbing in your head dulled, and the windows of the bathroom started to fog, condensation getting into every last nook and cranny of the small room. 

It didn’t take long for you to finish up, noticing how the once warm water was turning cold and finally you turned off the shower to dry yourself off. At least you’ll be able to relax a little today, there was no plans made, no work, no nothing. Just a whole day all to yours— 

A chime and a vibration came from your bedside, drawing in your sight as you reentered your room. So even your phone was brought back to health by the hands of god last night. Or more specifically your one mom friend. Another sigh. It was probably said friend asking if you were okay, to see if you actually survived the night or not. You could only snicker at the thought. 

But when the screen lit up as you flicked it alive, there was no questioning or interrogation of if you were okay or not (which kind of made you a bit disappointed), but instead a text from an unknown number. 

That made you tense, wary. Cautious. Who the hell had your number? Who had you given it to? _Oh god, you’ve given it out to some sleazy old dude who tried flirting with you last night, this is not good this is bad, very bad, what are you going to do?!_

Within the panic induced haze, you gripped your phone tightly, unable to read the actual message sent by the unknown, and until you finally plucked up the courage to see what it _actually_ said, you’d keep panicking for nothing. 

So you read it. And the panic faded. And the memory almost loaded like a video in your mind of being escorted to the bar by the most handsome looking face you’d had the pleasure of seeing. 

_Riiiight_ , that police Android. You’d bumped into him on the way over. It was lucky that you did, or you’d still be wandering the streets of Detroit, lost and afraid you’d never find your way back home. 

_And of course_ , you’d given him your number, scrawled it actually all over his forearm in pen, watching those doe brown eyes of his widen at the gesture before you’d scuttled away to the comfort of your friends. You glanced back to the message, taking the time to read it over fully, taking in every last word.

_‘Hello, I was wondering if perhaps we could grab a drink today? We could get to know each other like you suggested. :)’_

_God, who even writes emojis like that anymore?_ You couldn’t stop the smile creeping on your lips at the thought. He wants to have drinks. You didn’t know if you could handle anymore liquor after all that last night. It made your stomach churn. But you did want to get to know him. Did want to meet up again, and talk the whole night away. 

Okay, so maybe one drink may not be so bad. And plus, by the evening, you should be right as rain. Should be able to handle the slight buzz of alcohol flowing in your system. It’s not like you had to get black out drunk like last night. No, just a simple couple of drinks and some nice conversation. 

So a reply was sent back, one saying you’d _‘love to grab a drink or two, know anywhere good? ;)’_ You chuckled at the use of the emoji and for extra good measure added a kiss at the end of the message.

* * *

Connors head turned at the chime of his phone, picking up the small device and giving a little smile along with it when he’d unlocked it. 

“What’re you smiling at?” Hank, who was unusually on time for once and sitting across from the android, rose a curious brow, giving him a narrowed eyed expression. He’d noticed Connor had been a little perkier since he’d met with Chris and Gavin last night, which had drawn all suspicion to the elderly lieutenant since Connor and Gavin usually ended up in a dispute by the end of the night. By all accounts, Connor should be complaining about the brash detective until he’d run out of steam. 

The gruff voice cut through Connors thoughts, causing him to turn away from the screen and instead focus his attention on his partner. 

“Nothing, Lieutenant.” That reply was far too quick for Hanks liking. And Lieutenant? Unless he’s been reprogrammed, Connor wouldn’t ever call him that unless they were in a dire situation; which they weren’t. 

“Don’t you _‘nothing Lieutenant’_ me, who’re you talking to?” Hanks parental instincts seemed to be kicking in. He was becoming wary of just who Connor seemed to be talking to, wanting to keep the Android out of harms way before he was hurt. Or hurt someone else. His head gestured to the device in Connors hand and the android looked down reading over the message on screen again. 

“A friend.” Was all he replied, furrowing his brow. He didn’t like Hank trying to pry into his business, it felt intruding of him, so the deviant turned his chair away, blocking the elder mans view. All Hank did was let out a frustrated sigh and continue on with reading the report on his tablet. He wasn’t in the mood to fight with Connor, acting like a secretive teen. 

Once he knew Hank had been placated, Connor turned back to replying to [name]’s message. He’d already saved the contact, eager to wash the details from his arm before he came into work. _Oh lord rA9, she used an emoji too, that’s cute._ Connor found himself smiling again, quickly typing out his reply, sending her an address of the local bar he tended to frequent with Markus and his crew. 

It wasn’t long until he received yet another response. And another. _And another._

_‘Good choice.’_

_‘I’ll see you at 8 okay?’_

_‘Dont be late ;) x’_

His thirium pump skipped a beat, his processors whirring with excitement. It was all suddenly sinking in somewhat. This was a date. He was going on a date. _His first date_. And with such a beautiful woman. Connor couldn’t even begin to describe how delighted he was; how lucky he felt. 

And she seemed like she knew the place, she had said good choice after all. But he just couldn’t help himself by giving her another reply, a little giddy smirk playing on his lips. 

_‘You don’t need to be escorted again do you? You’re okay to go it alone without getting lost?’_

He received an immediate reply, letting out a small chuckle at the response she gave him. 

_‘I think I can handle myself, but I might need a little escort home afterwards if you’re available.’_

He read it over and over, he’s not even know her for a full 24 hours and he’s already head over heels in love with the way she snarks at him. 

_‘I’ll be sure to be your knight in shining armour!’_

He placed the device down, attempting to stop himself from getting distracted. But he couldn’t help glancing to the screen when it lit up once again, his lips twitching into a smile with the next message. 

_‘How kind of you, my good knight. x’_

* * *

He’s so _early_. In fact it’s been exactly 6 minutes and 12 seconds since he’s arrived, rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for her arrival. He glances to his watch. 7:44pm. Still another whole 15 minutes until they’re actually supposed to meet. 

But he’s so giddy. For some reason he can’t keep the butterflies from taking over his systems, each of his programs over taken by a fluttering feeling that made him feel like he’d short circuited. His thirium pump is beating wildly, blue blood gushing through his artificial veins. 

_He’s nervous_. He glances to his watch again. 7:46. Ugh, this is torture. Why did he have to be so eager. He has half the mind to leave and come back. But he doesn’t. And he’s glad he doesn’t. Because here she comes, the most gorgeous piece of art he’s ever seen. He allows his eyes to rake over her body; follows every curve, every mark or bump or out of place hair. 

Your face flourishes with a blush at the feeling of his lingering eyes. Your somehow not surprised to find him standing outside the bar so early. You both seemed as eager as the other to meet up. So of course both of you would be early to the place. 

Connor offers you his arm. You take it gracefully, following him inside, and being hit with the soft music and chatter of the people inside. Much calmer than last night. He guides you to the counter, each taking a stool and he calls down the bar tender. 

You eyes wander over the occupants. Most of them are dressed in a mix of casual and fancy attire. You’re glad you decided on the smart casual route, seeing as most others weren’t as dolled up at you expected. You’d heard about this place. It was an android friendly, _android run_ , bar that most people gave good reviews to. Of course he was going to suggest this place. Still, it beat being sat in a stingy, smoke filled bar while men drunkenly roamed around you. 

You turned to see Connors bright smile, realising he’d spoken and giving a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” 

Connor merely chuckled back, shaking his head. She did seem like she’d been mesmerised by the state of the place. It was neat, tidy, and almost every inch of the inside was decorated with neon blue lighting and geometric patterns. 

“What’s your poison?” He repeats, still looking at her like she was a valuable painting in a museum. He’s so enthralled by the way she looks, by the mere smile that sets on her features. 

“Oh, um, I’ll-“ you’re about to say _‘whatever you’re having’_ but it immediately dawns on you again, that he’s an android. If you definitely hadn’t noticed it by it now, from the little glowing blue light swirling on his temple, then you never would. _Did androids even drink?_ Surely he wouldn’t invite you out for one if he didn’t. So you decide to bite the bullet. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” 

He beams. Turning to the tender again and placing an order, beginning a tab rather than paying for them immediately. Once he’s finished, Connor turns back to you and holds out his hand. You’re a little surprised by the gesture at first, but take his hand none the less, gripping it in a firm shake. 

“I’m Connor, you?” Oh, he’s starting introductions again. This cocky little shit. You play along, smirking at him giving a light nod of your head. 

“[name]. Connor, that’s a cute name.” You watch his cheeks darken with blue at the statement, grinning when he clears his throat. _Wow, that’s cute._

“Thank you.” He’s blushing. He can feel his cheeks heating up, the indescribable warmth pooling under his synthetic skin. Within a moment, two glasses are placed in front of you, both containing a fizzing liquid two different beautiful shades of blue. 

The one placed in front of you was translucent, a light azure blue fizzing in a poco grande glass. The one placed ahead of Connor however, was a deeper shade of blue, an almost opaque shade of cerulean sitting in an old fashioned glass. Least to say you were mesmerised by the two, slightly intrigued about the difference. 

“Thirium.” You blinked and looked up upon the voice cut through your thoughts. The reply you gave was less than polite, simple shouting out a loud _‘huh?’_ before he could continue. “Its thirium.” Connor held up a defensive hand upon seeing the alarmed look in your face. “Don’t worry, _you_ haven’t got actual thirium. It’s a mix of rum and spirits coloured blue.” 

That made sense. You looked down at the drink in front of you, and tentatively brought the straw in it up to your lips to taste. It was sweet, but had a good kick that sent a pleasant burn down your throat. 

Connor watched you with a soft smile, enjoying the way you hums to yourself with each sip you takes. He picks up his own glass, feeling the cool liquid hit his lips and taking a swig. 

“So, you’re a detective right?” His eyes glance over to you, sitting pretty, straw between your fingertips, body turned to him with legs crossed. He nodded, placed down his drink. 

“Yes.” He smirks, tilting his head. “Activated and programmed.” It’s his own play on the typical ‘born and raised’; since he couldn’t actually be either of those, being an android and all. You see to find it funny, giving him a little giggle at the phrase. 

“Got any exciting stories to tell?” You placed your chin on a fist, smiling lightly as you gazed at him with hooded eyes. He was a little taken aback at first, you could see the surprise in those widened eyes of his, but he graced you with his own smile and gave a shrug of his shoulder. 

“There’s a few, but I don’t want to bore you with police stories.” Oh how adorable, that little look on his face just screams _‘I wanna hear about you.’_ There’s a light blush on your face as you sip your drink again. “What about you, what do you do?” There it is, the question you were waiting for. 

“Nothing much. It’s just a stable little job to get me through.” And it was. A little assistant job in a well owned shop that sold house plants and gardening supplies. You’d seen both frequent and new customers, a mix of android and human, and it always put a smile on your face to see the greenery taken care of so fondly. It paid the bills, it paid for groceries, it kept you in a good mood. What more could you want? 

Connor didn’t seem to pry anymore after that. Instead he continued with a nice conversation. He asked you about hobbies, exchanging stories of how he once challenged a guy called Gavin Reed and won, or about the time he was walking his work partners dog and ended up spending hours at the dog park because ‘there were so many great dogs there!’ 

After your third drink, the bar had thinned, there weren’t many people left to occupy the many booths and tables. You caught sight of the time on the watch round Connors wrist. 10:14pm. You’d been sitting with Connor for 2 hours. Just lightly conversing, not giving a care to the world. 

But it was so nice to just sit and get to know. He was interesting, his whole story about the android revolution you’d heard so much about, the times he’s shared with his work colleagues and android friends. It intrigued you. Drew you in. But you had to admit, you did feel like you needed to tap out. 

“Hey, you think you could walk me home?” You asked, a slight apologetic look on your face as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. He placed down his finished drink, raising a curious brow. 

“You wanna go?” He didn’t seem disappointed with your decision, in fact he seemed welcoming of it and you nodded. 

“Is that okay?” You bit your lip, wondering if you really should’ve asked him or not to help you home. He beamed at you, nodding his head with that bright smile that showed off his pearly teeth. 

“Of course! Hold on-“ Connor turned to the bar and waved down the tender a final time, paying his tab and jumping down from his seat, extending his hand for you to take. “Shall we?” Such the gentleman, that cocky little bow as you allowed him to escort you down from your perch and out the exit. 

The cool night air hit you like a train, making you hug yourself slightly with the sting of cold. You didn’t think to bring a jacket along with you. And Connor was slightly conflicted by whether he could wrap his arm round your shoulders, or simply walk by your side. 

He could see you shivering slightly, knowing it was affecting your temperature, making it drop a couple of degrees. And he bit the bullet, pulled you into him, and smiled sheepishly as you let out a surprised squeak. You didn’t protest, in fact you highly welcomed the sudden warmth, leaning a little into his hold. It was nice. Felt nice. 

“So, your address?” You nodded, and gave him the correct directions, heading off for home in his warm grasp. The journey wasn’t silent either, still talking nonchalantly, as you passed empty stores and small bars still lit up with a dull lighting and holding the last few stragglers of the night. 

“This is me.” You finally stopped, looking up at the apartment block in front of you and slipping yourself regrettably from Connor. “I enjoyed tonight. Lets do it again, okay?” 

“Sure.” There was some sort of feeling hanging between the two of you that neither could put their finger on. It was silent for a few more moments before Connor was the one to move. He leant forward, placing a gentle kiss to your cheek, that made the blush flourish to your cheeks again. 

He reeled back a little surprised at himself. And when you laughed he could only tilt his head with an almost puppyfied confusion. “What?” 

“You missed.” You said, stepping up to him as he shook his head, obviously not understanding, and replying with a ‘huh?’ “You missed.” You repeated and closed the gap between your lips, pressing a soft kiss against his. 

It didn’t take long for hands to find your hips, strong hands gripping firmly to keep you in place. Your own arms snakes round his neck, and your head angled to better kiss each other. 

Connor was the first to break the passionate kiss, licking his lips straight after. You panted slightly, to catch up on the lost oxygen, catching that tongue of his swipe along his lips. 

“Oh.” Was all he said and you giggled at him, tugging him down for another soft peck. 

“Yeah, oh.” You said back, holding each other for a moment longer before you both parted. “See you around, Connor.” You waved him off, heading into the building then, leaving a very gobsmacked Android standing in the cold. Once you were out of sight he merely fished out his phone with giddy excitement and started a call. 

_“Hey Hank, you’ll never guess what just happened-“_


	3. We Were Making Love by Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time to update I am so sorry, I’ve just been so not prepared to finish this until now. Honestly I had like the first half written really quickly and then as soon as it hit time to get down and dirty I gave up. 
> 
> But I got there in the end. In 4000 words. Holy fuck I don’t think I’ve written so much for one chapter before. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> Enjoy

“ _Will you put that goddamn phone **down!**_ ” Connor almost jumped out of his seat, which was unusual for the Android. He was usually on such high alert at all times, but now he’d been caught off guard, and _red handed._

“I’m only replying to [name].” Connor countered in defence, giving a little furrow of his brow towards the lieutenant. “It’s rude not to.” There was a huff from the other male, and Connor watched him grumble and pull out the file of their latest case. 

“And that thing’s been blowing up all fuckin’ morning. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Hank threw the file to the younger male and smirked upon seeing the surprised expression on his freckled features. “If you’ve got time to fuck around on your phone, answering messages from your new little lady, then you’ve got time _to do your job._ ” 

He turned back to his own terminal, watching the RK800 from the corner of his eye. He watched him put down the phone, not before he had quickly tapped out another message, and with reluctancy he picked up the file and begun to flick through the papers and images inside. 

And he didn’t miss that pout, catching the sulky expression of the android, looking like a child who’d been disciplined against his will. Hank merely rolled his eyes. He truly was such a child. 

Connors phone didn’t light up again until late afternoon. They were both at the Chicken Feed, for a late lunch, seeing as they’d gotten caught up with a witness today. It was a slow going day, Connor had been skulking about behind Hank after having said device confiscated because he was going to rot his brain from being on it so much. Or as Connor had stated, his processors because _‘I don’t have a brain, Hank.’_

So when the android was finally granted it back, he was almost ecstatic to see it was blowing up with texts from you again. Almost discreetly, Connor peeked at the message you’d sent, holding the device from under the table. Hank just huffed, taking another bite from his unfinished burger and rolled his eyes. 

“Connor, I can see you looking at your phone.” The elder male leaned against the table and took down a mouthful of his drink. “Stop trying to be so sneaky about it.” Something in the back of his mind was starting to regret ever investing in getting Connor a cell. 

“Sorry Hank.” Was all the Android said before he’d brought his hands back up above the table, typing out a reply with lightening fast speeds. In almost the same time, he received a reply. _Jesus kids, just get more and more attached to their phones these days_ , was what came first to Hanks mind. But he simply let it slide; after all, Connor seemed a lot happier since that phone call after his date last night. 

“So then, when you seein’ this girl again?” He inquired finally, and Connor looked up with a surprised expression. Hank only smirked at the android, taking another bite of his meal. 

“Tonight actually. She wants me to go over to her apartment.” Connor smiled gently, looking down at the little device in his hands. “She said she could do with the company.” 

“Sure, _‘company’_ is all she wants from you.” Hank nodded, an all knowing grin on his features. Connor simply ignored both the statement and the grin. Instead he continued to speak, placing his phone face down on the tables surface. 

“I’m going to be there for a while tonight. Please don’t feel the need to wait up for me.” The deviant smirked, watching Hank pretend to gag on his burger.

* * *

A buzz. A click. A squeak. Connor was finally into the apartment building, climbing the many flights of stairs _(‘Sorry, the elevators broken!’)_ up to your floor. It didn’t take anything out of him, he was still right as rain as he strolled up to your door, briefly knocked and rocked back and forth on his heels in waiting for the door to open. 

And when it was, boy was he knocked from his feet again, because there you were, dressed in comfy casual attire, leaning against the door frame with a bright smile on your face. 

“Hey, you.” You said, laughing at his goofy little grin, wormed lopsidedly on his features. Gosh, what a dork. “You comin’ in or what?” Another laugh, as he eagerly nodded his head and followed you inside the small apartment you called home. 

You watched him traverse over the small open plan space, intrigued with all the Knick knacks and photos lining the walls and shelves of your minimalistic home. It wasn’t much, but it made you comfortable. You offered him a seat and he graciously accepted, sitting himself down upon the couch opposite the TV lit up commercials playing for a new clothing brand. 

“You have a lovely home.” Connor finally perked up, looking over at you sauntering towards the kitchen. You smiled in return, a slight blush dusting your features at the sentiment. Wow, that was really cute. 

“Thank you.” You paused, before opening up a cupboard and pulling out a couple of glasses. “Drink?” 

“Oh, I don’t-“ Connor starts and as soon as he looks in the direction of the kitchen, you hold out a bottle from the fridge as you pulled it open, poking your head round with a triumphant smile, your cheek illuminating in a pale blue from the liquid inside the bottle. “Oh.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Your hip bumped closed the door, carrying not only the bottle of thirium but also a bottle of sparkling wine. You poured out both drinks, settling each of the open bottles on the counter before returning back to Connors side. “So, have a fun day at work?” Your lips met the glass in your hand, the taste of fruits, sweet and tangy, hit your tastebuds and you hummed, with content. 

Connor watched you with a smile, gentle, soft, placing his own drink on the coffee table before he turned his body to face you properly. 

“It was certainly eventful.” He shucked off his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch, loosening the tie around his neck. “I can’t express the larger details, but it wasn’t what I would express as fun, so to speak.” His hand falls onto a fist, resting his elbow onto the back of the couch. “What about yourself? You have fun at your ‘stable little job’?” 

“I did.” You sat back, pressing your back against the couch cushions, tucking your legs underneath you. “I always try to have fun.” His brows raised with curiosity and you gave him a small chuckle. “I guess being a police detective doesn’t entail the requirements of _fun_.” Connor shook his head, eyes glancing to the TV on the opposite wall. 

“You looking for a quiet night in?” Chocolate brown eyes melt into yours and suddenly a shiver runs up your spine. Somehow, you felt there was a hidden expression beyond the doe eyed look he gave you, felt like he was trying to suggest something other than just _small talk._ You swallowed. 

“I tend to enjoy relaxing in the evenings.” You swirled the drink in hand, taking another sip. 

“You haven’t gotten a lot of relaxing done these last couple of nights.” Connor took his glass, took a sip and replaced it back on the table. “Are you often such a party animal?” The smirk lit up on his features and it made the shiver slip up your spine again. 

“Do you often agree to share company with strangers you met two nights prior?” It was a question to a question. A simple counter to a counter. He let out a laugh through his nose and nodded his head. 

“No.” Was his simple answer. “I don’t.” You silently preened your own feathers at that. Just the simple fact that you were most likely the only one he’s spent time with after knowing them so shortly, it made something in your chest flutter. 

“Then tell me, what is it you like to do for fun?” Your head tilted in curiosity, resting your glass next to his as finally you placed all your attention on him. “What hobbies have you picked up? It must be difficult to find something being a detective an’ all. Bet you’ve always got a case on your mind.” 

“I’m not that work orientated you know. I might enjoy what I do, but that doesn’t mean I do it willingly 24/7.” Connor says, and you smile at him, waiting for him to continue. “I like to read.” Your brows perked, piqued to know more about his interest as he ponders the thought. “Hank’s had me reading all his books. He won’t let me read anything unless it’s physical, you know a paper copy.” The deviant smiles to himself at the mention of the elder man. “Says you don’t get to experience it the same if it’s not a paper copy.” 

“Yeah, I see what he means.” You agree. You found holding an actual book in your hands felt almost nostalgic, even if you were so young. There was something almost magical about holding an old book in your palms as you escaped within its world. Not like holding a tablet or an electric magazine. 

“I like to listen to music too.” Connor continues. “I find it soothing, energising.” He reaches for his drink again, takes a generous sip. “Did you really go out of your way to buy a bottle of thirium?” You hummed in reply, watching him take his time to enjoy the cerulean coloured liquid, smirking at the sudden bout of questioning. He simply looks at you with honest sincerity before he nods his head and smiles. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” All the while he’s been speaking, you’ve been edging closer and closer to him. So close in fact that now you took it upon yourself to steal a kiss from him, leaning to press lips against his, with eyes fluttered shut. It’s soft, there’s not much pressure behind it and when you pull back, Connor’s smiling gently with his own eyes closed. 

He looks angelic. Long lashes resting on freckle dusted cheeks. Sharp cheek bones carved into an embodiment of marble. His eyes open again, letting you gaze into two pools of chocolate brown. And the gap closed between the two of you again, only this time there’s more pressure, more fervour. His hands have already found purchase against your thighs, already pulled you well over his lap and hiked you up. 

The more you kiss him, the more he squeezes the flesh in his hands. There’s so much hunger and desire, it billows from either one of you like hot steam from a freshly poured cup of coffee. Your lips part from his, trail down his cheek to his jaw, leaving burning kisses in their wake. They stop at his throat, where teeth begin to nip and bite and sink into the synthetic skin that can never be marked. 

To almost prove its point, you suck, hard and long, only to pull back and find there isn’t so much as a little mark against the skin; merely a wet sheen of saliva from your mouth. 

_Oh but you marked beautifully_. You mewl, gripping fistfuls of the stark white dress shirt between your fingers as he latched his lips onto your own throat and sucks. 

Your hips roll over his lap, just simply letting him make one mark against your neck and then another, and another, and another. You keen as his hands slowly ghost over your thighs, over your hips, up your sides. Keen when he dips his head lower, placing his lips now on your collar bone, scraping those rows of perfectly aligned teeth along your clavicle. 

“ _Connor-_ “ his name escapes you with a breathy moan, hips now grounding against his a little harder. Connor slips a hand round to your ass, gives an experimental squeeze, bringing forth a gasp from your lungs. It surprises you, catches you off guard and you push your forehead into his, mouth agape with a moan. 

He’s so bold, and the more he grips onto your cheeks, the more you squirm against him. But you have to stop for a second, lay a palm against his face and peck at his lips to gain his attention. “Sweetie, baby, wait,” 

He stops to peer those doe eyes of his into yours, pupils blown wide with desire. You bite your lip, and as much as you want to absolutely kiss him until you’re out of breath, you can’t help but think how he’s still so _young_. Still so naive and you don’t want to make him forced into this because he thinks it’s all you want. 

_No, no you want so much more than to just sleep with him._

“Baby, you don’t have to do this-“ 

“ _I want to._ ” He interrupts your protests, making you gawk at him with wide eyes. Through the lustful desire, you can truly see the adoration, can see how much he really does want this. But there’s still so many doubts swirling in your head. So much apprehension with the coming intentions. But still, you lean to kiss his lips, curl hands round the back of his neck, and already he’s back to gripping the plush of your ass, rocking you against him. 

“Connor,” you smile at his eagerness, still continuing to kiss him over and over. “Connor, do you even-“ 

“Have genitalia?” He smirks beneath you, making you blush as he finishes your question. It’s almost as though he read your mind. You nod, hiding your face against his shoulder. There’s a chuckle in your ear, deep and low. Husky. And it makes you shiver. “ _Why don’t you find out?_ ” 

_Oh sweet Jesus, who programmed this damned android?!_ You swallow thickly, giving a little whine as you pull back, slipping yourself from his lap and between his legs on the floor. He watches you like a hawk, keeping those dilated lenses focused on your frame settling in a kneel at his feet. 

With almost shaky hands, you paw at his pants. There’s most certainly _something_ there, but whether it’s a just a fabricated bulge or an actual cock is unbeknown to you. _Until you pop open the button and unzip his fly._ And there before you, is the black CyberLife issued boxer-briefs, a perfect phallic outline pressing through the material. You blush. Good lord do you blush, because from the waistband of his underwear, you can see the head peeking against his stomach. 

To say there wasn’t a sudden rush of salivation to your mouth was untrue. You swallowed, ghosting fingertips over the outline of his cock, ears listening out for any sign that he’s enjoying it. But you can only feel his eyes focused on your reaction, can only hear your own goddamn heartbeat thumping in your ears. 

“Well?” His voice cuts through your transfixion, making you take a glance to his dark lust blown pupils. 

“Congratulations,” you managed to muster a smirk, hooking your fingers into the elastic of his underwear, “you have a dick.” You tug, springing free the rather long length. _Jesus, just what purpose does a detective Android need for this thing?!_ You can’t help but swallow again, you suddenly become shy at the sight of his cock, standing almost to full attention. And all you’d done is grind against him a little. 

Well, who were you to complain? Your tongue swipes across your lips, wetting them after they’d become so dry. And without further hesitation, you popped the head into your mouth and suckled. Least to say the sigh that escaped the deviant above you was more than heart-stopping, it was mind blowing. You smiled around his girth, swallowed more of him down your throat, until you were halfway along the shaft. He doesn’t have a taste, not like a human male, but he certainly _feels_ human. 

It’s hot, and almost throbbing inside your mouth. Every time you sink your lips lower, Connor lets out the most beautiful sounding noises, from little pleasure sighs, to deep throaty groans. You lap at the underside with your tongue, ripping another melodic sound from his lips. And when you start to bob your head, he takes hold of your hair and _whines._

You whine yourself, eyes fluttering shut when he grips tightly to the locks in his hand. And without warning he assists you in bobbing your head, pushing your mouth further down his cock, as far as you can go until your choking around his length. You briskly pull back your head, splutter and cough while his hand runs through your hair like he’s taming a wild animal. _Okay, now you really need to know who’s programmed this android._

You’re just about to open your mouth to ask him your question, brow furrowed a little in slight confusion as you recover from the intrusion down your throat. But he’s already beat you to it, answering your unasked question with an answer of his own. 

“You can learn a lot by probing Eden Club androids’ memories in under 3 minutes.” He smiles as you look at him almost astonished. “There are lots of tricks, positions, _kinks_. Its all quite something when you put it all together.” 

“You’ve done this before then?” It’s Connors turn to look astonished, his eyes widening in surprise, brows rising almost half a foot up his face. His LED has gone a bright yellow and you see a light blush dusting his cheekbones. “Had sex, that is.” 

“I haven’t, no.” Is his straight reply, his eyes averting from yours. You can’t help the little giggle that escapes your lips at his sudden shyness. 

Connors audio receptors pick up that giggle. Oh that wonderful beautiful giggle, it’s the sweetest thing he’s heard in his life. _And he listens to jazz._ But that giggle can’t even compare to the notes played by the brass or the bass in that genre, no this is something of its own. He’s feeling a little hot at her question. He’s had neither the excuse or chance to have any sort of sexual relations with anyone. After so soon turning deviant, he hadn’t been very well at coping with all the new emotions and feelings that came with deviancy. 

His mind had spun every time he tried understanding why he felt suddenly joyous or moody, but it wasn’t until a few months later did he (with a little help from Hank and other deviants) get the hang of what it was to be human. He’s still a little wobbly, and still gets a little overwhelmed, but he’s pretty confident about most of it. 

So that’s why now, he’s sitting on the couch of an almost complete stranger he met two nights ago, with her sitting between his thighs and his pants shucked halfway to his knees. It’s a little provocative, but he’s sure he wants this as much as she seems to. 

“I _know how_ to have sexual intercourse, if that is what you’re wondering. I just haven’t had the...” he hesitates to find the right way to finish his statement, finally settling with: “the chance to try it with someone, whom I like.” 

_Oh_. That just makes your heart swell, the cute little blush is darker now across his features and you can’t help but preen your feathers at the fact, _this is his first time_. And he obviously likes you a lot more than you first thought, since his little confession told you he wanted to have sex with someone he’s likes. _Double oh._

You pick yourself up from the floor. Take Connors hand in yours. And you pull him to his feet, drag him along behind you with a smile on your lips as you guide him to your small room. Once over the threshold, you push him towards the bed, close the door behind you and press yourself against it, when he looks back to you with raised brows. 

“Well, if we’re going to do something, might as well get comfortable.” You purr at him, and it sends a chill up Connors spine. He’s a little frozen in place, if he’s honest he didn’t think he’d be getting this far quite this early. And yet, you were stalking towards him like a wolf on the prowl, hunting the large buck deer right in front of you. You stop once you’re in front of him, place two hands on his chest and push him down on the edge of your bed, dainty and nimble fingers starting on the knot of his tie. 

He immediately helps, loosens the silken strip until it’s hanging idly round his neck, your fingers starting again on his shirt buttons. But this time you swat away his helping hands, give him a rather stern look before you’re back to straddling his lap again, where his roaming hands find purchase against your thighs again. If you were going to strip him, you were going to do it at your own pace. It wasn’t everyday you got to undress handsomely perfect detective prototype androids in your bedroom for your own pleasure.

As soon as the buttons are halfway, your lips attack his exposed skin, kissing and nipping all along his throat and his collar. You don’t bother for hickeys, seeing as he never marked the first time, but you do still bite him, leaving soft imprints against his synthetic skin. He groans against your lips, the last of his shirt flying open when the remaining buttons are unthreaded. 

He’s perfectly sculpted; of course he is, he’s an android after all, but his skin is dotted here and there with soft moles and freckles, giving him that almost imperfect human look. That can only make you swoon a little more. _CyberLife really did think of everything._

“Hey, no fair if I’m the only one getting undressed.” He paws at your clothing, tugging lightly on your top. You’re cut from your gawking (he seemed to have a tendency to cut into your trances tonight) and peer down at him with a cheshire cat like grin. 

“Down boy.” You simply say back, running your hands over his chest. “Lets take this nice and slow, huh?” He gives you a pout at that and you laugh, letting the sound rupture from your lungs with a shake of your shoulders. “Try all you like, _you can’t cute your way around this_.” He doesn’t let up, merely continues to pout while you play idly with his hair. 

“At least take this off.” He tugs on your shirt, whining like a child, making you shake your head. 

“Not until you’ve earned it, let me play first.” You smile, sliding your hand from his hair to his cheek to his shoulder. “We’ve got all night after all.” 

_But he has no patience_. He’s too eager to jump into things to _wait_. His hands slip from your thighs, grope at your ass again, his tongue licking a long stripe over your throat and you choke out a moan. Your fingers grip at what they can at his shoulders, and soon enough yours hips are being rocked into his erection. That makes you grin again, and instead of trying to stop him, you simply grind **harder.**

“Seems you didn’t hear me.” You start, taking your bottom lip between your teeth. “I said- _**we’ve got all night**_.” You push on him, and he falls back without hesitation, back hitting the mattress beneath him. And without further ado, you shed yourself of your clothes, strip down to your panties and only your panties, watching that faint blue blush on his cheeks glow 10 times brighter at the sight of your naked breasts. 

You grip his wrist, trail his hand up so it cups round your left tit and he squeezes. A little _‘good boy’_ slips your lips, but he doesn’t seem to mind, simply rolling the flesh in his palm while you grind against his cock. So much for taking your time, you feel the need to let him take you right now, seeing as how he’s so hard and ready. To be honest, you’re not exactly unprepared yourself, seeing as how wet your underwear feels between your thighs. 

_No, no._ You need to keep control of yourself. Need to be patient. Need to let him feel everything properly. There’s no need to rush anything when he could have the best first time he could ever experience. So you shuck down his pants a little further. Use your hand to pump his length a couple of times and rip a gorgeous moan from his throat. _Oh fuck you need him to do that again_. So you pump a little harder, going so far as to tease the head of his dick with a thumb. 

And he does moan again. He pants out a groan, his eyes flutter shut, head pushes back against the sheets. His LED is pulsing on yellow, very obviously processing the sensation of your hand wrapped round his dick. 

“How does it feel baby?” You smile down upon him, purring out the little endearment along with the question. All you get in return is a moan and a nod of his head. “Does it feel that good?” And this time he whimpers, doe eyes peeking through narrowed eyelids. His pupils have blown out in lust, and his brows are furrowed with a sort of frustration. 

“You sure you’re up for the main event?” You ask, lowering yourself down to lean against his ear. He nods again, not speaking a word in fear of choking on his words. Because he knows his voice would definitely fail him should he attempt to answer you. You smile, retracting your hand and wiggling out of your panties, the pair of you now exposed to each other in pure vulnerability. You sit back on your knees, straddling over his hips, core oh so close to his cock. 

It doesn’t take a second for you to slip over his shaft, lower yourself down on his cock with the softest of moans. You still with the sensation of him filling you, knowing you’ll both need a moment to adjust to the feeling. 

Connors processors are on overdrive. He’s never felt something so glorious in all his life. His thirium pump is beating like a stallion, his blue blood gushing throughout his system. _Holy rA9, it’s wonderful_. Once he’s finally suited to the feeling of your folds wrapped over his cock, he doesn’t hesitate to give an experimental buck of his hips. Least to say the reaction he gains out of it is beautiful. 

You cry out, clench fists over his chest. That was a dirty move on his part, bucking his hips like that. He’s obviously gotten used to this new feeling, so you rock yourself over him. His hands find purchase on your thighs, both of you moaning out in unison. The pace is slow at first, just slight rocking; until the patience between you both grows thin and slow rocking turns into thrusting hips and hard grinding. It doesn’t take long even for that to turn into you bouncing over his cock. 

Connors certainly putting all that data and encryption of softwares from sex androids to good use, using firm hands to help bounce your hips, meeting your cunt with his cock in upward thrusts. Skin on skin slapping together echos round the room, high pitched moans and throaty groans mix together as the pair of you start to make even the mattress springs squeak under the urgency of bouncing. 

The familiar bubble of an orgasm starts to form in your gut, making your walls clench ever so slightly against him. Connor lets out a grunt at that motion, grits his teeth hisses out a curse. 

“ _Shit, do that again._ ” He grounds out, and you blush a little, biting your lip and finding the will to clench your cunt around his dick again. And again he grunts, fingers tightening around your hips. “ _Fuck-_ “ oh lord, that little curse falling from his tongue is like music to your ears. The knot in your groin only tightens, only writhes more like a snake reeling back for an attack. 

And Connors LED flashes red. He’s getting a foreign feeling in his own synthetic guts, something he’s never felt before and what he can only think is the impending feeling of an orgasm. It’s only confirmed when he feels his cock twitch inside your cunt, giving a few harsh bucks against you before he chokes on a moan, lips parting and eyes squeezing shut tightly. You keen against him, watching the angelic look on his face as he orgasms, biting your lip when you feel the telltale sensation of his release spurt into your folds. 

“ _Oh my god-_ “ it didn’t take long for you to follow, stilling yourself as you finally climax letting out a long drawn out moan, inner walls squeezing around the intrusion. And even when you’ve both found release, you continue to rock against each other, eyes meeting each other in a lust addled haze. Your chests heave in pants; yours to catch breath, his to cool down his overheating bio components. 

It’s silent between you both for a moment before he smiles and lets out the most melodic laugh you’ve ever heard in your life. 

“That was, fucking amazing.” He’s still puffing slightly, his skin is hot to the touch, but comforting while your straddling him. You can’t help but smile down at him back, giving your own little giggle. 

“Wanna do it again?” You ask, and his eyes light up with excitement, before you’re squeaking with another louder giggle and thrown on your back. “I’ll take that as a yes-“


	4. And on Thursday, and Friday, and Saturday

"Mmf- Connor..." you groan, stirring slightly and pushing back your head against the pillows. Your hand reaches up to your hair, pushes back the loose and rogue strands from your face. With lips parted, you pant, squeezing shut your eyes as the sheets below your waist shuffle. And its not because of the movement of your legs and the way you arch your back. A chuckle emanates from the sheets, making you let out a sigh. " _Fuck-_ " 

Your free hand dives under the sheets, fingers coming into contact with soft tresses and gripping a fistful, causing the chuckle to turn to a hiss. _But Connor is hardly agitated by you tugging on his hair._ Not when his tongue delves into your folds, bringing forth those lovely little moans and pants from your lips. His name rolls off your tongue again, bucking your hips against his face, riding his intruding muscle. 

_How?_ Just how did he learn so quickly? Of course, you shouldn't be surprised, an android of his calibre is obviously made to learn quickly and efficiently. But you were sure he wasn't made for this in particular. Not that you were complaining in the slightest. Especially when he's brought you to orgasm so many times since he'd come over last night. You were sure you'd lost count by the third time. 

Your eyes peek open slightly when the cool air starts to hit your groin, watching the mess of brown locks and blue flushed freckled face emerge from beyond your thighs. He has that dumb grin on his face, slick stained lips curling upwards as he crawls his way up to press a kiss to yours. Your hands thread through his hair, tasting yourself against his tongue while he pushes it into your mouth. 

You hum, and when he pulls back, he goes right back to diving between your legs again. You cry out, feeling the tug of arousal in your abdomen, biting on your bottom lip to hold back your whimpers. But you can hardly contain yourself when his hand glides up your side to grab and grope at your breast. 

" _Connor, fuckfuckfuckfuck-_ " your pants grow more and more frequent, the writhing of your hips gets much more violent before Connor is holding you down by one firm gripping hand and burying his face deep between your thighs, pushing his tongue as far as it'll go into your cunt. The knot within your stomach gets tighter, grows taut under the lapping and thrusting of his artificial muscle, until finally it breaks, the threads of the metaphorical string coming apart and allowing the tidal wave of pleasure to completely wash over the entirety of your body.

And yet he doesn't stop. He merely continues to lick and lap, suckles right on your swollen clit until you're mewling out for him to stop. It's starting to get too much, and you have the sneaking suspicion hes trying to get another quick release from you. But your hands find his face, yank him up from your mounds and give him a stern look; even with the bright blush flushed over your features. 

"One more, just one more-" he starts but you shake your head, giving him a soft smile and a little chuckle. 

"Baby, don't you have a police department to be getting to?" He looks at you with almost puppyfied confusion when you say that, letting the question process though his mind. The little LED on his temple switches from the calm, neutral blue, to a contemplative yellow, staying that way for a few seconds before his face pushes into your stomach and you giggle. The sensation of his hair tickles across your skin, and there's a slight vibration as he lets out a frustrated groan. 

Obviously he'd forgotten about that little detail, letting it slip his mind while he was learning to act like a horny teenager with you. 

"They can survive without me for a few more minutes; half an hour at the least-" Connor begins to sit up, pushing your legs into a bend while he starts to press flush against your groin. You give him a sigh, biting on your lip to suppress the moan threatening to bubble from your throat. He's such a persistent bastard, knows exactly all the right measures and buttons to press while he attempts to get his way. _That's probably why he's managed to make you cum so many times._

"Connor..." You say his name with a firm tone, which makes him pull out his most dangerous weapon. _The puppy eyes._ He even goes so far as to tilt his head, his hands gliding up and down your thighs in an attempt to rouse you again. But you're hardly falling for it this time. Not when you both need to get up to get your respective work places. "No more." You announce as a finality, pushing yourself up on your elbows and grinning when he gives a sigh of defeat. "Besides, its not like I'm saying I don't want to see you again." 

The androids head perks up at that, and if he had a tail, you were sure it'd be wagging furiously in excitement. You let out another chuckle, pushing off the bed finally and giving one massive stretch of your limbs until you hear the satisfying pops of a few joints. And when you stand, its almost with a wobble as numbness begins to flood through your leg muscles. Though Connor is immediately there to stabilise you, placing a firm hand on the small of your back and holding you upright until you start to gain feeling again. 

He follows your movements, stands from the bed and leads you over to the closet so you can pick out fresh clothes to wear for the day. He decides you can move without assistance and shuffles himself to find and pick up his own discarded clothes, tugging on the black boxer-briefs and looking up to spot your eyes watching him with a smile. He returns it, starting next on his jeans and shirt while you occupy yourself with showering. 

While you do so, Connor finds himself familiarising the countless knickknacks you have on display around your small apartment. It's only for a few moments, as it's not long until he hears the telltale sound of the water stop running that he turns to find you wrapped up in a towel and heading to finally get ready for work. He can't help admire the dampened hair of yours, watches the way droplets of water run over the skin exposed beyond the towel. And in a matter of minutes you're out to join him in the living room. 

You manage to catch him while he's not looking, while hes inspecting a shelf of books you have, his head tilting slightly so he can read the titles each engraved on the spines. He looks so serene in that moment and your chest swells with butterflies at the sight of him almost admiring the books. Though of course it can't last for long before you're calling out to him. He pulls out of his trance, turns his head towards you and allows the soft smile to grace his lips when he looks you up and down.

"C'mon, lets get going." you nod your head to the door, grab a hold of a jacket hanging on the wall. Although reluctant to follow, Connor nods his head in an a sort of agreement and heads with you through to the hall of the apartment building. 

* * *

To say Connor wasn't completely distracted with thoughts of the previous nights endeavours was an understatement. That was the _only_ thing he could think of, which was quite a hindrance since he needed to focus on the tasks at hand. And what with Hanks little interrogation of what exactly happened last night, the android wasn't very willing to spill the most gory of details.

He sits, staring at the terminal screen, the same file open in front of him for at least an hour now. It was so unnerving to Hank to watch him simply stare into space, just doing nothing.

"Shes got you good huh?" Hank says, ripping Connor from his small daze. His head whips to the lieutenant, a curious expression over his features. The android let’s out a small hum, tilting his head, as though asking the elder man to repeat himself. “Jeez, kid, she really does got ya good.”

”What do you mean?” Connor says, clicking a few keys on his keyboard and whisking away the file open on the screen. He wasn’t reading it anyway. Hank sighs at him, and actually chuckles with the shake of his head. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that the RK800 was completely clueless.

”I mean,” Hank starts, “that you’re completely in love with that girl.” He grins, watching the way Connors brows raise almost half a foot up his forehead. From the looks of it, it seemed Connor hadn’t even thought about something like that. But Hanks not immune to _that look._ Hell, Hank’s been in love before, so it’s not like he’s completely inept. 

Though, he’s a little surprised the android hasn’t said anything back so far. And Connors is, just entirely speechless. Him? In love? Is this what it felt like? He could admit he’d been feeling awfully sick lately, for being a machine running on nothing but a toxic fluid and a long lasting battery. He ponders over the thought, thinks back to the first time he’d seen that frail little frame, beautiful features framed by locks of hair and the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen in his life.

And even last night, when he’d had you sprawled out over the sheets, a heavy blush on your face all the while he completely ravished you. He felt something much more than just a lusty desire. It was something much heavier than just wanting to get a good hard fuck out of you. And he definitely felt it when you agreed to wanting to see him again.

Maybe it _was_ love. But Connors heard it could take weeks, months, maybe even years for people to fall in love. Here it’s only taken him mere days. _Hours, even._

Connors face twisted in thought. This was all happening so quickly, his processors were having a hard time catching up. Having a hard time processing. Even Hank was slightly concerned with the way his face screwed up in confusion.

Just then, Connors phone buzzed. Almost instantly the androids mood lifted as he picked up the device and read over his messages. It was no surprise that it was from you.

’Hey, I’m on a lunch break, wanna meet up? :)’

* * *

"When I said I wanna meet up, this wasn't quite exactly what I had in mind-" Your words were cut off the instant they started, Connor's lips crash into yours to silence you. You sigh with the contact, his hands roaming over your hips and waist as he pushes you against the wall of your small apartment. It might not have been what you had in mind, but you certainly weren't going to complain about being pushed up against the wall, while the android kisses the breath out of your lungs.

He pulls away for a moment, to which you gasp, gulp down as much oxygen as you can while he makes a start on removing your shirt. Wow, someone's rather hasty.

"Connor-" you say his name with a chuckle while he latches his lips now to your collarbone. _Christ, what's gotten into him?_ "Sweetie, stop for a moment-" You push gently on his shoulder, watch him pull back and peer into your eyes with glazed over ones of his own. _Wait, did androids get glazed over eyes?_ You stared for a moment before you're pulled from your thoughts and your hand cups his cheek. Connor leans into the motion, eyes fluttering shut as he turns his head to kiss at your palm.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what exactly came over me." He says softly, hands coming to rest at your hips as he trails his kisses further up your arm, taking your wrist in his hand. "But I've had this urge ever since you messaged me." You listen to him speak, notice the slight undertone of something almost lustful laced within his tone. Your lips pull into a thin line while he continues his ministrations. It's not that you don't enjoy this side of the android, it's just it's so out of the blue and seems so _unlike him._ "It's almost like a virus, feels like something's corrupting my processors and circuitry. I don't know if I quite like it or not."

He reaches your neck with kisses again, and you hum. It doesn't take long until his teeth sink into your flesh and you hiss as he tugs, hand shooting to the back of his neck, almost to keep him in place. "You see, I just need to be close to you I think." the RK800 continues, pushes himself flush with you as his lips reach the bottom of your jaw. "Like I need to get everything I'm feeling out of my system." You intake a sharp breath as he sucks a mark into your jaw, fingers lacing into his hair. "And you'll help me won't you, [name]?"

Your name rolls off his tongue in a seductive whisper against your ear. You almost have the audacity to whine, but just manage to stop yourself. You haven't got a clue as to what has him in such a rut, but you weren't sure of you were brave enough to actually deny his request. So you simply nod, scared to use your voice for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because if you did, you might let out that whine. Though its futile to keep in any little noises when he suddenly lifts you by the thighs and pushes you harder against the wall. You squeak, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist, and gripping his shoulders.

He thrusts his hips then, upwards into yours and though you're both practically still fully clothed, you still gasp out a moan as the prominent erection pushes into your mounds. _Holy shit, he's already hard._ Now you were really seeing just what you were doing to him, and you weren't quite sure whether it should be a good thing or a bad thing. His lips latch back onto your neck and you push your head back against the wall, feeling his hips continuously grind against yours. It takes a few moments but its not long until you're making a noise within your throat akin to a growl.

"Well what are you waiting for? You gonna keep me waiting or what?" You smirk at him, hear the chuckle rumble from his own throat as he slips his hands from your hips down to cup your ass. Within seconds, your torn away from the wall and thrown against the cushions of your couch, pants being ripped from your legs and tossed aside as the click of a belt buckle reaches your ears.

You can't help the grin that spreads across your face when he's kneeling above you, hand at the fly of his own jeans and pulling out his cock. Of course, your eyes naturally gravitate to the asset, swallowing at the sight of the head flushed blue and it practically throbbing in his hand.

Connor notices the way you stare, it boosts his ego into the high heavens until hes giving an experimental stroke to the shaft and letting out a soft groan. rA9, that felt good. So he does it again, strokes his hand over his cock and letting you watch in impatient anticipation; waiting for him to finally tear down your panties and put that hard cock of his to good use.

Seemed like he was going to keep you waiting a little longer.

You keen, take the opportunity then to slip a hand into your own panties and circle a finger over your clit. The sudden keen from your lips, draws Connors attention, causes him to peer down at you with a raised brow and half lidded eyes until he realises exactly what you were doing. _No, no, no, he simply cannot be having this._ His hand pulls away from his cock, the other keeping him steady against the couch before he takes hold of your wrist. Your eyes lock, his chocolate optics melting into your lust filled irises. And with a sudden motion, he plucks your hand out of your panties and pushes it into the couch cushions beneath you.

Next, in almost a complete swift motion, he has you flipped onto your stomach with your ass in the air and planted firmly against his groin. You both groan in unison, the contact between you taking over the both of you completely. It doesn't take long until Connor is pushing aside your panties and slipping his cock between your folds.

Your hands almost instantaneously curl into the couch cushions beneath you, eyes roll into the back of your skull as you let out a low growl with the filling sensation of his cock. He doesn't let you adjust, immediately rocking his hips into yours, and taking a firm hold on your hips. You feel his fingers dig into your flesh, not even worried if he leaves bruises in his wake or not; you're just so wrapped up in the feeling of him pounding into you.

A lunch date. This was supposed to be _a lunch date._ And yet Connor had to let his libido get the better of him. And after one night. He's never felt such an aching desire to feel the sensation of your walls dragging along his shaft as he pushes and pulls in and out of you. It swells up in his gut until hes rutting furiously against your ass, bringing about both of your orgasms much quicker than desired. It's almost embarrassing how long you're unable to last while he fucks into you. How you know within the coming seconds, he'll get you to cum over his cock without so much as a hitch, if he just-

Connor presses a couple fingers against your clit, swollen and sensitive with the onslaught of his hips; his rutting almost envious of an alpha wolf taking an omega. With a couple carefully placed strokes and a last few thrusts of his hips, Connor stills you over his cock, holds you firm as his name spills from your tongue, followed by shrill moans and whines.

And yet he doesn't cum himself, Connor holds back even with the rippling sensations from your own orgasm along his member. He groans, lowers his head next to yours, the sounds of his voice rebound into your ear and you can't help but tighten the grip you'd placed along the cushions, even going so far as to bite into the material as he picks up his pace again.

” _Connor, fuck, Connor, baby, don’t stop-_ ” the words tumble from your lips without thought, the only thing seemingly spinning your head, the constant thrust of the androids hips into your ass. And the pace hes taken with you, its almost unfathomable how he hasnt yet cum from such a harsh pace. But then again, he is an android and who knows exactly how much control he has over himself.

Though it certainly doesn't last for very long since his fingers dig bruises into your hips, blunt nails pressing crescents into your skin. The RK800 groans lowly in his throat, falters in the rough pace hed so valiantly managed to keep up, until he lets out a deep growl and spills his load into your cunt. Connors hips press firmly into yours, burying his dick in as far as he could get it into your pussy to make sure you were stuffed full. He's not letting up so easily while you whine against him.

He stays in this potion for only a second, revelling in the pulsing sensations of your cunt against his cock. He takes your leg, flips you back over again, completely steals the wind from your lungs as he throws you down. He pulls out of you for exactly 13 seconds, notices how his release pools suddenly from your folds, before he's stuffing you full again. As much as he'd love to admire the creampie hes given you, hed much rather fuck you until hes saitied.

The choke of a moan from your lips is absolute music to his audio processors, coming nose to nose with you when he feels you pull him down. Youre more than aware than youre in for one hell of a lunch date, and seeing as you only had less than an hour left before you were needed back at work, you could see this being on hell of a ride. The thought suddenly made you become incredibly aware of how hungry you actually were. But you were far too embarrassed to tell this sex bot that.

_Not that you wouldn't mind the meal he was likely to offer up._

Still you regain the breath you'd lost, thread your fingers through his hair and push back your head with the buck he gives you. The carnal moan that escapes you almost hurts your throat as he fucks you now, slowly. _Deeply._ Each buck reaches deeper than the last, until hes almost hooked your leg up on his shoulder. But hes not quite there yet. Hes not found the spot hes looking for. Connors already calculated should he find the spot hes memorised into his core, he'll be able to get you to cum at least 3.5 times quicker than if he continues with a rough, fast pace.

" _There!_ " came the sudden call that cuts through his thoughts, along with a moan and a squeeze along his cock. The android smirks, thrusts his hips in the exact same way he had done prior to your exclamation. Just as he had predicted, you clung to him for dear life, heartrate elevated and moans raising just an octave higher.

With the precision only an android could uphold, he hits that sweet spot inside you over and over, the tip of his cock brushing just right against it until words evaded you. Even his name left your lips in strangled attempts, a jumble of garbled syllables. Even the android seemed to keep his words to himself, letting only the ever constant moan spill from his lips. It was merely a passionate silence shared between the two of you. Lips connecting in a needy kiss, finding other means to be occupied by.

And when it all came crashing down again, your nails found purchase against his back and his shoulders, tugging on the dress shirt and nearly ripping the fabric beneath your talon like grip. Connor was no better, biting on your lips, almost enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. His hips meet yours in frantic bucks as he feels himself spill within you again, his orgasm only drawn out by the longevity of yours. The warm clenching of your walls, airy moans, sweat soaked skin; the RK800 could only think of himself spoilt rotten with it all.

The aftermath is short, rushed. The sudden reminder that this was merely supposed to be lunch seems to hit you both just as hard as the other. You have no moment to relish in the breathless serenity, no time to spare kissing the bliss away, or holding each other until you were both recovered.

Instead it was a mess of limbs, a rush of hands. Zippers and buttons refastened, clothes replaced back to their respectful positions and a swift bite to eat. Seeing as you might as well use what time you had left to do what you had _actually_ come out to do. Connor still finds the effort to kiss along your neck, glides his hands all over your sides, squeezes your hips when you try to tug yourself away.

It seems the android detective is insaitable after all.

After finally prying yourself away, you laugh at his almost hurt look, reminding him once again that you need to get to work. You weren't sure if it was because of his profession that he thought he could do what he wanted; but he was seemingly more and more adamant the department could do without him for a few minutes more.

"No Connor," you twirl out of his grip once again, dragging him towards the exit to your apartment and down to your car. "C'mon I'll drive you back." And as much as Connor would protest to the little dismissal of yours, it doesnt tkse much for him to sigh in defeat and slide into the passenger seat.

* * *

The next two days, and nights, are no different than the last. You dont think theres a piece of furniture left in your artment that hasnt had you both at least rutting against it. Not to mention the poor workout your mattress has gotten. Youre surprised the neighbours hadnt put in a noise complaint.

And it wasnt just all at _home._ Friday afternoon youd gotten a text from Connor asking you to drop by the DPD. Something about a colleagues celebration. Of course, you couldnt pass up the opportunity to spend more time with him (not that you hadnt already), but this time it was actually with and around other people. Maybe youd finally get to meet and know a few of his work mates. Get accquainted.

Of course it was no surprise when halfway through the evening, the two of you had disappeared from the crowd, to leave a little early, and not before getting a quickie in the elevator on the way down to the parking garage. How you hadnt gotten caught then, was unbeknownst to you. How Connor had even gotten you to agree to such a thing was beknowsnt to you. Perhaps its was the intoxicating way he kissed along your neck and jaw. Perhaps it was that you were slightly out of it from the few drinks that had been passed around.

None the less, the wild make out you'd shared in the car before finally getting driven home had your stomach fluttering with butterflies. _And then the sex?_ You were the one who felt spoilt rotten. And then Saturday morning rolled around. Suffering with a slight hangover didnt bode well as you clung to Connor; the two of you tangled from the throes of passion the night before. That probably didnt help with the pounding in your skull, head heavy as you attempted to stay in your slumber.

Luckily, Connor had passed on the message to Hank he'd need his ass covering, to which the elderly lieutenant was reluctant to help out. But seeing just how enthralled the two of you had been with each other in person, had a slight effect on his final decision.

Connor had called off on rough housing since you didnt feel 100%, but that didnt prevent him from finding other ways to worship you. Lingering kisses along your skin; fingertips drawing light and lazy patterns across your stomach until you had giggled in protest.

And when, and only when, you felt a little better, he would up the ante. Slip a hand beneath the waist of your pyjama pants. Brush cold fingertips along your lower lips, until you were that putty in his hands. Keening for his fingers to push inside your pussy and completely wreck you in a matter of minutes. Course, what soft of android would he be, if he didnt fulfil his humans requests. Be he deviant or not.

One finger, then two, then three; each working their way up to being knuckle deep in your cunt and making you a sobbing, writing mess beneath him. Slow pace, fast pace, deep pace. He would never keep up the same rhythm for too long to keep you on your toes. To make sure he could draw out those perfect moans from you, keeping you perfectly edged for as long as he desired. A little kink of his, you had discovered with your time together.

Yet everytime your sexual encounters would come around, he was always kind. Always good to you. Made you feel safe and comfortable. Even when he was suddenly rough, laying a spank or two over your plump ass. You werent exactly sure how many times he had taken you over those three days. Not even sure how many times he had gotten you to cum, how many timed you had called out his name. All you knew is that the sudden feeling had overwhelmed you each time youd shared the afternoon, or evening or night.

_The sudden feeling that you loved him..._


	5. We Chilled on Sunday

Early morning arises, bathes the room in a faint orange glow. It paints the walls, dances across the bed sheets lain over the entwined bodies sliently slumbering. The faint circle and pulse of blue light interrupts the orange hue on the pillow. And the shuffle of limbs interrupts the perfect silence.

Connors eyes crack open only slighty, enough for him to become aware of his surroundings. His gaze focuses in front of him, spotting you softly breathing with the entrapment of sleep. His arms squeeze round you a little tighter with his slow regain of alertness.

You dont so much as stir, feeling safe within the warm encasement against the RK800. A dull, but pleasant ache blossoms between your thighs, ever constant twinges of pain shooting through your hips. But still, you dont stir. Stay sleeping in Connors arms.

Its not for another hour or so do you finally begin to shuffle. Connors been silently watching you, fondly analysing every last one of those features of your face. Commiting the entirety of your being to memory. The orange casting over the room has turned to a brighter yellow, the sun risen a few more feet over your apartment.

"Good morning." Connor says, softly against your temple upon realising you're awake. You hum in reply, mumbling out a sleepy "mornin'" back. You shift, finding another comfy spot before sighing deeply and nuzzling into the android.

You didnt know what it was about this particular morning, but it seemed different. More at ease. Quiet. Peaceful. Maybe it was because you hadnt woken with a head between your thighs; hadnt been moaning from the soft plunge of a cock beteen your pussy lips.

Instead you were greeted with soft whispers and gentle caresses. Fingertips brushing hair from your face. Plush lips pressing kisses along your forehead.

It was everything you could have asked for. The silence between you was comfortable. Like you had been sharing mornings like these for years. And yet it had only been a week. A whole week since that fateful meeting. Like whoever was looking down upon you had willed you to get lost. For Connor to give up waiting a second longer and allowing you to have an almost movie like meeting.

Fate surely had its ways with the world.

And as fate would have it, a mutual feeling had bloomed between the two of you. An unspoken feeling, that ate at the pair of you both, as you lay in each others embrace. This was no 'one week stand,' no 'one time thing.' There was something more you both wanted to explore.

"Connor?" His name falls softly from your lips.

"Yes?"

Connors reply is even softer.

"I-" Youre hesitant to say it. The butterflies zooming around in your stomach being less than calming with the sentiment you wanted to share. After a brief pause, you continue, cheeks flushing that soft pink Connor seemed to come to adore. " _I love you._ "

Connor is sure he soft resets. It was so quiet, so small, it was almost as though he had missed the words falling from, your tongue. But he had heard it. Every syllable, loud and clear. _I love you._ Youd said it so easily. So freely. Yet he could tell it wasnt something you used lightly. Something you used when you _meant it._

And you had. Meant all of it. All the mornings, afternoons, nights; every single day you had meant everything. Every action, word, semtiment. And now. You really did mean it when you had said you loved him.

He smiles ever so gently then. Takes hold of your face between his hands, cups your cheeks as he leans to place his lips atop your own. Its filled with such unspoken emotion, but you get every word from it, taking hold of his hands on your cheeks. When he pulls back, he looks at you with eyes full of not desire or lust; desperate want or need. But of complete affection. Fondness swims in those deep brown optics of his, loving and tender all in his own right as he utters his own words at you.

It doesnt catch you off guard, youd already felt every intimate and passionate thought from that kiss of his. Still the butterflies explode from your gut, flutter all over. From your chest all the way down to the tips of your toes.

" _I love you too._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say but im sorry this took so long to finish Orz :') please forgive me


End file.
